The Problem With Chevy's
by TopazGirl96
Summary: Bella's truck broke down, and she finally agreed to let Edward buy her a car, on one condition: It has to be a Chevy. But, knowing Edward, he finds a loophole. What does he end up buying Bella? Post NM


**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a story I'm writing for fun and to get my creative juices flowing. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

BPOV

I watched in horror with bated breath.

The short, plump man that had met us at the front was now digging into the core of the love of my life to see if he would survive.

Well, the other love of my life. Edward was standing with me, his arms around my waist. But all I could focus on was my poor truck, its hood popped open and the man poking at its engine. I waited for the frown to disappear from the man's face, but it only deepened the more he prodded around. Finally, he straightened up, a new grease stain on his already filthy shirt, and slammed the hood with finality. He wiped his big hands on his equally dirty trousers and turned to me.

"I'm afraid it's what I feared," he said, not unlike the way a doctor would tell you that you had some rare, incurable disease. "It's a problem with the transmission, and the cost to replace it is more than your truck is worth." He said no more, but handed me the bill for his inspection. I reached for my wallet, but Edward beat me to it.

"Here you go," he said smoothly, handing the greasy man two twenty dollar bills. I turned in his arms to frown at him, but he only smiled back. "Come on," he murmured softly. His voice, smooth like melted butter, seeped into my muscles and relaxed them. "Let's get you home." He kept an arm around my waist as he led me to his car. I tried to tune out the man's voice as he called a tow truck to take my poor old Chevy to the junkyard.

Earlier today, I was on my way to the grocery store when a sputtering sound started coming from the truck, followed by a clanking sound. The loud rumble that the engine usually emitted became softer and softer, as the truck started moving slower. Finally, the noise stopped together, and the truck came to a complete halt. The engine gave out one final clang, and somehow I knew that was the last sound the old thing would make. But when Edward showed up – of course Alice had seen this – I insisted that we take it to the car maintenance place twenty minutes out of town, and he agreed. It would have been easier to go to Jacob, but I wanted Edward to stay with me.

I stared out the window of Edward's car as the sky began to darken, and I let out a sigh. I would miss my truck; not because of its uniqueness, or its humbleness, but because it was a gift from my father, something that was extremely rare, which made the truck that much more special.

We reached my house, and Charlie wasn't home yet. I reached for the door handle, but Edward's icy touch stopped me. "Hang on just a minute," he murmured, his face mere inches from mine. My breathing hitched as his golden eyes smoldered. "Bella, you know I love you more than anything else in the world," he began, his long fingers tracing patterns on the palm of my left hand. But his eyes never left mine. He seemed to be waiting for a response from me, so I nodded. "And I want you to be happy," he continued. His sweet breath caressed my face. I nodded again. All rational thoughts were leaving my head, and the world as I knew it narrowed down to just Edward, simply Edward, and his blazing eyes. Slowly, he leaned in, until his lips were so close to mine I could feel their coolness. Then, he changed course, and his lips brushed against my cheek. He slowly kissed his way down to my jaw, and then moved up again. He kissed my earlobe, my temple, my forehead, and then he brought his lips close to mine again. "Do you understand that?" he practically purred. I swallowed loudly, and managed to choke out a trembling "Yes." By now, I had no sense of intuition at all. I didn't know where I was, or why, but I didn't care. All I cared about were the icy lips a mere centimeter from mine.

"So, let me buy you a car, okay?" he breathed, and I nodded dumbly. He pressed his lips to mine gently for a second, and then pulled away. A triumphant smile lit up his face. "Good," he said, and then he was outside in a flash, opening the car door for me. Suddenly, I registered what I had just agreed to. "That's not fair!" I pouted, crossing my arms. "You cheated." I got out of the car and stepped away from him. Edward closed the door, still smiling. "Yes, but you agreed," he contradicted. "And there's no going back."

I wanted to wipe that smile off his face, but I curled my hands into fists and took another step away from him. His triumphant expression faltered. "Hey," he murmured, and smiled a crooked smile, causing my legs to practically melt under me. His arms were around me in a flash. I was still mad at him, but I didn't pull back due to my need of support. He pressed his lips to that sensitive spot under my ear. "It would make me sad if you didn't let me buy you a car," he breathed, and I immediately pelt a stab of pain at the thought of Edward having to endure any sadness, strong as he was. I sighed, defeated. "Fine," I muttered hesitatingly.

"Really?" Edward's elated voice filled my ears with its sweet music. He spun me around exuberantly, and I laughed.

But then, as if I had borrowed Alice's power, I had a vision. I imagined a shiny Mercedes, or a flashy Lamborghini, and I shuddered involuntarily. "What's wrong?" Edward asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing he was already thinking of spending more money than Charlie's house was worth. "Of course, I have a few conditions," I stated. Edward frowned, and then sighed. "You are allowed _one _condition," he finally relented.

I considered my possibilities. Did I demand that the car must be used?

No, knowing Edward, he would buy a new car, have Alice use it for a day, and then give it to me.

Did I set a price limit?

No, he could use his persuasive powers on the female car salesmen to get them to sell him the car at a price much lower than it was worth.

And then, my rusty old truck entered my mind, and I suddenly knew my condition. I smiled at Edward. "It has to be a Chevy," I announced, and his face immediately fell. But then, it quickly lit up again, and a smile tugged the corners of his lips up.

"Okay," he quickly agreed. I raised my eyebrow at him, and he responded with a dazzling smile. Then his face turned serious. "And do you promise to accept whatever I bring home for you?" he asked urgently. "Yes," I answered slowly. How bad could it be? The most expensive Chevy out there was probably some heavy duty pickup truck.

A smile lit up Edward's face once more at my assent. "Good. I'll go get it tomorrow."

I groaned at his tone. "Must you sound so eager?" I teased, and he laughed.

The next day, I awoke alone, which was rare, especially on a weekend. But then I noticed the note on the pillow next to me.

_I'm out getting your new car. I'll be back as soon as I can. Be safe, Love._

_Edward._

I glanced at my alarm clock. 11:45, it read. It had taken me a while to fall asleep the last night, even with Edward humming my lullaby. I was worrying over the delighted smile that lit up Edward's face when I stated the condition for my new car, and wondering if there was some kind of turbocharged Chevy that he would bring home to me.

A loud honk startled me. I jumped out of bed, quickly pulled on some jeans, and raced outside.

And parked in the driveway was the representation of my fears from last night in the form of a sleek, blue car.

Edward was standing beside the offending machine with a mile-wide grin on his face.

_How could you be so stupid?_ I mentally reprimanded myself. _How could have you forgotten that Chevy made Corvettes?_


End file.
